


Annoying Flies Cause Great Pleasure

by ohmwork



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant Freed, M/M, Magic Bondage, Submissive Laxus, Tumblr Prompt, lmao that sounds weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His words can make Laxus hard in an instant, his eyes can make him see stars, his touches can leave erotic marks Laxus never wants to forget, his body can move perfectly, pressing in all the right places and he can undo him like no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Flies Cause Great Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! So ive been writing all day and lemme just say im tired haha i busted out three fics today and i am proud of myself. So here's this one, it was a request some an anon on tumblr which was so nice. But i works for number six: Oral Sex for the 100 prompt challenge. So pls enjoy my dirty fraxus mind !!
> 
> hailey xx

There were days when the guild was just too much. Laxus wasn’t particularly older than any of the people around the guild, but he felt like they were all children and he was the adult they were trying their hardest too annoy. He almost never spent time in the main hall, always on upper balcony or home. 

Now, he’s heading back to his place. Laxus was only at the guild to get a job but he left feeling more drained than the mission would leave him. That place is just too wild for him. 

He nearly slams the front door closed and stomps around, getting stuff ready to go on his trip. It’ll take a couple days so he starts packing a bag. Laxus forgot his boyfriend had stayed over and was likely still sleeping. Well, he forgot until cold fingers were wrapping around his middle. 

“Why are you making so much noise?” Freed yawned. 

“’m just pissed that’s all, and I don’t want to go on this job.” 

“Want me to take the edge off before you go?” 

Laxus freezes, his hand dropping the shirt he had hold of and his mouth drops open. Freed’s hands start to trail down his stomach and Laxus nearly yelps when they ghost over his groin. 

“Hmm? Does that sound good, Laxus? Do you want me to shove my cock up your ass before you leave? I’ll make sure you feel it until you come back,” he says, massaging Laxus’ upper thighs, spreading them apart. 

“Freed,” Laxus whimpers, dropping his overcoat and throwing it over the back of the couch. 

“Looks like we don’t have the time for sex,” Freed says, lifting up the request sheet Laxus brought home, “but I think I know something else I could do for you.” Slowly, Freed sinks to his knees, smirking the whole time. 

Laxus swallows thickly and watches his lover pull his pants down to his knees and stroke him softly. 

“It’s too bad, I was planning on giving it to you nice and hard, using some of my magic to hold you down while I fuck the living daylights out of you, right here on the couch,” Freed says, taking the first lick over Laxus’ balls. “I guess I could still do one of those things,” he muses. 

Suddenly, Laxus is thrust against the nearby wall, completely unable to move with shimmering, purple runes across his chest. Freed crawls on his hands and knees, still only in his briefs from the night before, right in front of Laxus, looking very pleased with himself. 

He resumes fondling and handling Laxus’ balls and biting, touching, licking everything else besides what Laxus wants - no needs him to. He doesn’t have that much time left and Freed is still only playing around with him. 

“You’re fidgeting,” Freed mumbles against his hip, pressing his lips over the deep red love bite he just left. “If you’re not a good boy, I wont give it to you.”

Laxus keens when Freed finally takes him in his mouth, his tongue so delightfully sinful. His movements never become sloppy, always calculated, always elegant. Freed is the living embodiment of grace, even with a cock in his mouth. 

His words can make Laxus hard in an instant, his eyes can make him see stars, his touches can leave erotic marks Laxus never wants to forget, his body can move perfectly, pressing in all the right places and he can undo him like no other. 

Freed is the only one who can make him scream like a little bitch. Freed is the only one who can take him roughly, pulling his hair and slamming him hard. Freed is the only one who can make him cum. 

“F-Freed!” Laxus shouts, pumping white string after white string into Freed’s mouth with a shudder. 

Freed kisses Laxus, the bitter taste still on his tongue, but Laxus doesn’t care. Laxus doesn’t care about anything besides Freed. 

“Hurry back, I still want to fuck you over the couch,” Freed says, walking back to the bedroom. Laxus wants to follow so badly, but instead he yanks his pants up, grabs his bag, and heads out. _Two, maybe three days and I’ll be back!_


End file.
